Time to Fly
by 4getmeknot
Summary: Bonnie is ready to move on.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own the Vampire Diaries, much to my chagrin.**

Damon and Elena, that's all anyone ever talks about.

It was as if the lives of everyone in their collective circles centered around Elena, and what she would do to get Damon back. She was sick of it.

Actually, she had loved Elena when she was possessed by Kathrine. At least she could actually make up her mind then.

She had hoped, she had wanted to believe so deeply that he loved her.

Slamming her suitcase she stood up and glanced around her bedroom.

Now that she was back in the present day, (the magic from Qetseyah's blood had given her strength beyond measure, more than enough to get back home) she realized she was actually better off left alone in 1994. At least there there was no one to ignore her.

Her cell phone buzzed and she grabbed it, glancing at the id before electing to answer.

It was Kai telling her he'd be there in a few minutes.

They had planned to leave town together. Since he was now half Luke, he had lost his desire to obliterate the Gemini Coven, even though he never wanted to see his father again. They were an unlikely pair, but he and Bonnie were cut from the same cloth, so to speak.

What had she ever done to deserve it hmm? Bat her eyelashes, shed a few tears, if that was all it took…

For her entire life, Bonnie had been the bronze medalist in a three person race. Always the shadow, never the sun. And Elena Gilbert certainly was the sun.

Since they arrived in Mystic Falls, she had had both of the Salvatore brothers wrapped around her little finger. She'd sit and stare at them, smiling her stupid smile and laughing her stupid giggle.

She was bitter against her friends, both of them. They had the Salvatore brothers and she was left out in the cold.

But what could she expect from them. They were all vampires. Immortal for all intents and purposes, except for a well-placed stake. Where did that leave her?

Eventually, she would be just like the woman from New Orleans that Stephan killed. She had been friends with Klaus for over forty years but Klaus hadn't aged a day.

Wouldn't it be weird for them, Bonnie in her sixties, having lunch with some teenagers.

**_No. _**

Eventually they would move away with their respective loves and leave her behind, only calling on her to help them with some herb or remedy or something. She was only useful to them when they needed her.

Bonnie had thought Stephan would be different, he had reached out to her a few times, and she felt like she could trust him. But still. One day, even if she did cast a spell on her to age slowly, she would still age, she would still die.

So she kept to her own kind.

She had absorbed her magic from Miss Cuddles as well when she returned, and now she and Kai were a formidable team. They could easily go back and forth between this world and the prison of 1994 if they wanted to, and perhaps they would take a vacation there. Maybe even a honeymoon, who knows?

Things were different now, as she looked around the house that her grandmother had kept she knew that. He would never love her the way she wanted him to.

They had spent so much time together in 1994, she had changed in her opinion of him, and he in his of her as was well warranted, but still he chose Elena. Even though he fought hard to get her back to them, he didn't even look at her, it was like that night they spent together didn't even matter.

Elena had erased his memories and still he pursued her. He had brought her back and never even looked her way, but Kai did.

He was filled with remorse over what he'd done to her, and had seen what coming back had done to her. There were only three people who had ever experienced the prison of 1994, and those two had spent much longer there than Damon.

They were like soldiers returning from war, each with a different state of PTSD and a different form of cooping. They had different battle scars but they now had each other. He wasn't too bad on the eyes either.

She had an inkling that Jeremy really hadn't gone to art school and when she and Kai used a locator to trace him, her suspicions were confirmed. He couldn't help that he was a Hunter, now he could kill without remorse.

Downstairs she grabbed a cold water bottle from the fridge and chugged it. Wiping her mouth she could hear the quick _honk honk_ of the car he had "bought".

Kai wasn't a vampire but he could still manipulate with the best of them. He had conned a man into selling him this luxury SUV by giving him a big suitcase full of bricks that he had written dollar signs on before magically turning them into the appropriate amount of money.

He would have just killed him, but Bonnie had insisted on keeping things clean.

She stepped to the door to wave him in. He got the signal and cut the engine.

Jogging up to the house he smiled at her, chewing gum as always. He was still sarcastic but he had a heart now. And he was human…enough.

He helped her load the bags in while she took the envelope from the table and checked it again. It had taken some serious effort to get him a passport, and since his father's house was out of the question, forgery was their next best option. After that they had drawn up travel plans, enrolled in school, worked their contacts, and got jobs. They planned to keep their ears to the ground, and practice together here and in 1994 where they could push each other to get stronger.

This envelope contained all the documents they would need even though she had a sneaking suspicion that their first stop was going to be at the Justice of Peace. Kai and she had bought a house close to the campus of the college they had enrolled in and he was surprisingly old-fashioned. Plus, she was the only person who had accepted his personality change and she had an awesome body.

They had written letters to their friends which she now removed from her purse and sat on the table. There was one to each of her friends, and one to both of his sisters. Some of them were long and sentimental (Kai's) and others held small mementos to be remembered by.

"You comin' babe?"

Kai had taken to calling her by that name since they started drawing up this plan 3 months ago. It was funny to him, and she would always roll her eyes.

She looked extra-long at the letter she had written to Damon, it was a short one.

_Damon,_

_I wish we could've been more_

_-B_

Short and truthful. Sighing, she looked around once more. Most of her grandmother's house had been packed and taken to the new one she would share with her soon-to-be husband, Kai.

His impatient honks were finally drawing her out of the house, where she had taken so much refuge. But now, it was time to say goodbye. Her future awaited her, now it was time to fly.


	2. Chapter 2

**I would be the best thing that ever happened to The Vampire Diaries, unfortunately, the CW owns the show…**

If she was a show writer, the song "I will always love you" by Whitney Houston would have been playing as Kai pulled away in his white SUV. Correction, _their_ white SUV.

She was right, he had taken her to the Justice of Peace. They had gotten married, he'd brought her a ring. Well, _bought_ is a term she would learn to use lightly where Kai, her new husband was involved.

What surprised her wasn't his actions however, she had known he would do something like this. What surprised her was the sincerity with which he performed his actions. He had bought a tux (again _bought_) and her a dress, hired a photographer and even a few guests.

Surprisingly, Sherriff Forbes had officiated, so Caroline and Stephan were there. Matt had come and Enzo, and Sarah Salvatore, who she suspected had a thing for Matt by the way she kept shifting her long hair to look at him. They would be a nice pair. Her Dad and Mom had come, each with their respective new mates.

That was actually a real shocker, because her dad came with some Parisian woman who looked strongly like her mother and her mother had come with Klaus. Apparently, the two hit it off after she had gotten turned and she now lived in New Orleans with her new husband as they made to bring peace to the supernatural community.

Klaus brought his handsome vampire son Marcel, who brought his human girlfriend Cami, Elijah had come with a young vampire who kept giving him shy but smoldering looks, and Kol, who was in a new body (weird?) came with a young girl named Davina. Even Michael showed up, he was trying to make things work with a woman whose body had previously been inhabited by his wife, Ester, she offered her name but Bonnie quickly forgotten.

Rebekah also showed up, beaming from ear to ear and carrying Klaus and Hayley's miracle baby, Hope. Hayley had brought her husband Jackson, and a few extra vampires and wolves had shown up as well to celebrate. The whole thing was quite a shindig.

There had been dancing and cake, (who knew Klaus could tear it up like that on the dance floor?) and lots of good food, fun and friendship. She had thought that it would have been a small affair, but apparently, her husband was quite good at arranging parties, i.e. Caroline helped.

The only people who hadn't shown up to the ceremony or the reception later on were Kai's sisters, and therefore Alaric. They still hadn't quite forgiven him for what he'd done to their family, but they did agree to keep Elena, Jeremy and Damon in the dark for as long as they could.

Bonnie asked him about this when they had a moment to themselves.

"Are you okay?" she asked quietly, hand on his shoulder as he prepared a snack for them from the tray of goodies present in the alcove where they would be taking their wedding photos.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he said, waving a knife around.

"Whoa" she said mock dodging his weapon of mass confection.

"Hey, oh I'm sorry" he turned, looking genuinely concerned. "You know I would never hurt you right?" They hadn't exactly had the most pleasant time with knives in the past, but things were different now.

"Yeah I know." She chuckled lightly to herself, then holding his gaze, her eyes softened. "Why'd you do all this for me? And who in the world paid for it?"

"Well," he smiled "you're father-in-law chipped in… a lot. He even gave me a line of credit."

"Seriously? Why would Klaus do that?"

"Well apparently, us supernatural men can't stay away from you Bennett women, so he sympathizes with me."

"Does he?" she questioned, siding up to him and wrapping her arms around him. He returned the gesture and pulled back to look at her, smiling, he continued his story.

"Yeah, and he's also a member of the 'I'm a really awesome and powerful leader of a group of supernaturals, and sometimes I do stupid things before I find the Light' club."

"Mm, yeah I'm pretty sure that club was founded by you two" she chuckled lightly and he gazed down at her.

"Yeah, but we do alright eventually."

"Yeah, you do."

"Mm" he placed a quick kiss on her cheek now, releasing her from his grasp as he turned to grab the tray he had prepared for them, their photographer was calling for them to come on; the set was ready.

Taking her hand, he led her to where they took their places around the old fashioned automobiles that Klaus had special ordered for their wedding, his daughter-in-law would have the best of everything he could provide, plus she was mad powerful and definitely an ace in the hole for him.

"To answer your earlier question," he said between passing her treats and kissing her for the camera (not really, he just liked kissing her) "I did all this for you because, with our marriage you've now entered into an alliance that unifies both our covens under our rule."

"I know Kai, I understood that when I married you"

"I know you know that Bonnie," he wouldn't call her Bon-Bon. "And I also know that for most of your life you've been a coven of one. After your grams died, you had to handle everything by yourself"

"Yeah, and I did it,"

"I know, I know you're strong believe me, you've killed me enough times. But now, now you're not alone anymore. You have me. Oh God this is getting sentimental. Do you understand what I'm saying Bonnie?"

She looked at him with shining eyes. Everyone was silent, they were glowing. Not brightly like a save point on a video game, but warmly, like a fire in the coldest night. They had risen to power, each had come a long way on a rocky road, but now here they were, ready to take it all on. They had their true family on their side, they were starting over now, together.

_The blood of the field is stronger than the water of the womb_.

She understood that phrase now.

Thinking back on the events of the evening, Bonnie was glad that she had chosen him. She would always love Mystic Falls, but there was a whole world out there waiting for them now, and home was where they made it.

She looked at herself in the mirror. They had finally arrived at the four star hotel where Klaus had rented them a suite and gifted them servants and unlimited room service. She was ready for this now. Somehow she felt stronger now, with Kai by her side, now all that was left was to consummate their vows…

She readied her courage, straightened her hair, then her lingerie, and exited the bathroom, she could hear Kai's sharp intake of breath from where he stood, scarfing food and guzzling soda. He almost choked himself to death on the fillet mignon and ginger ale (he was such an old man). When he did compose himself again, he sauntered up to her, trying to be sexy but really just failing.

The smile on his face was goofy but the one in his eyes told her more than his words could ever say. She would be happy with him, she could feel it. With him she would be fulfilled. Now was their time.

**A/N**

**Hey y'all love all the reviews and encouragement. Thank you all so very much.**

**4GMK**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own the Vampire Diaries.**

**For all those following my "A Vampires Warmth" story, there will only be a few chapters left in this story. It is currently being revised… more on that as follows.**

**Thank You for your loyalty, this one is for the diehards. **

Chapter 3

She woke up with a strong arm around her, stronger somehow than the ones she had always dreamed about.

Bonnie and Kai (like Bonnie and Clyde, see what I did there?) were entangled in the sheets of their wedding night bed. All the guests had gone home or back to their respective hotels and from the moment she stepped out of the bathroom the rest of the night was a blur.

Kai had been so gentle, so sincere with her. Even though they were both comparably inexperienced, it was still the best experience she had had by far. During their session, it was as if all the walls between them were down. Their souls were bared to one another and all they had was love. Outside of their own embrace, they could both feel another wall being built. One that would keep out all else.

They were a team, Kai and she. Bonnie had never been exclusively on a team. She had always been on a _side_, her friends side, but she had never been a team of two, and now they were.

(**#TeamBonkai**)

She listened as her husband's breathing became more shallow and he stirred beside her. Surprisingly, he was incredibly handsome with a 5 o'clock shadow, maybe she would tell him that… later.

He smiled at her, taking a second to pull her closer with his mind before wrapping his arm around her and gazing into her eyes. She felt a shiver go up her spine.

_Who knew Kai could be so romantic?_

Suddenly his face contorted and he looked like he was going to be sick.

Rushing from the bed he threw the covers aside, nearly tripping on his way to the bathroom. If his naked behind hadn't been so cute she would have been sincerely concerned. Serves him right for eating that whole tray of brownies.

She nestled back into the covers, prepared to hand him some kind of physical retort when his absence was relieved.

"UGGGHHH Bonnniiee"

She heard him whining her name and decided to ignore him for the time being.

"Bonnniiieeeee"

_Great._ They were supposed to be getting all snuggly right now, preparing for a light breakfast in bed before heading off to the plane Kai had rented. He felt bad for hurting her while they were back in 1994, and so, to make up for her missing the flight to Oregon, he had planned a trip where he would fly her around himself.

It had taken him a few weeks to procure his pilot's license, which she suspected was _far_ shorter than the course was supposed to be, but he had somehow gotten their friends (either Stephan or Caroline, most likely Caroline because she was such a sap) to compel the teacher into speeding him along so that he could surprise her on their honeymoon.

Now with his brownie induced hangover, Bonnie suspected that their flight plans for today might be severely delayed, and she desperately needed to get out of this state.

Rummaging around on the floor for his tee shirt, and grabbing a pair of his underwear out of one of his suitcases, Bonnie shuffled her feet lazily to the bathroom.

When she got there she tossed the clothing at his feet, having already changed herself early in the morning when she had gotten up to pray.

Something was off about the way the room smelled. Like the air was tinted with a slight tinge of iron. She had smelled that smell before, her friends having been vampires more or less for the past two or three years, and the dawning realization struck her hard.

Blood.

Wide eyes roving, she settled her gaze on her husband whose eyes looked both tired and afraid. His lips looked the way a child's mouth does when they had eaten a cherry popsicle and gotten it all over themselves.

Her first instinct was to shove her wrist into his mouth, the way she had done so many times for all her friends when they had had a bout with bad blood. Before she could do so however, Kai's eyes turned panicked again and he leaned over the toilet and retched blood.

When he finally finished he looked up at her and smiled sheepishly. The way she was looking at him right now, eyes all wild and panicked, made him feel special, made him feel loved.

He really felt he could stay like this forever.

Well, maybe not like _this_.

He reached over, using more Power than physical strength, and pulled the underwear and tee shirt on, then stood to face her. Bonnie's eyes were still buggin' out and he had to chuckle under his breath a bit as he flushed the toilet and passed her to exit the bathroom.

"Kai!"

The sound of her voice full of concern and demand stopped him dead in his tracks.

"What on earth is going on with you? Why are you puking up blood?"

"Ahhh," he sighed, rustling on some pajama pants and going to sit on the edge of their bed. Patting the seat beside him, he waited for Bonnie to come and plant herself firmly, and full of genuine concern, beside him.

Taking her hand he looked at her slowly. Gosh she was beautiful. In the year since he had known her, she had liked him, hated him, forgiven him, liked him again, trusted him and now finally, here they were sitting next to one another in their wedding night suite, and she loved him.

He felt like he somehow owed it to Damon for screwing up and letting this girl go. If it hadn't been for that… he didn't know where he would be.

"Bonnie," he said, taking her hand and placing a kiss to the back of it, memorizing anew the texture of her skin. Her eyes were focused on him now. Panicked and pleading for him to tell her what was wrong. He sighed inwardly, why did it have to be now?

"Bonnie, I'm… I'm dying" She snatched her hand from him, staring at him like he had burned her, like he had somehow managed to hurt her in the worst way possible.

"You're what?!"

**A/N**

**It's a little on the short side, but hey, there's more to come**

\- **4GMK**


End file.
